Orion Arm Union Charter - Chapter VII
=Article 39= The Action Committee shall determine the existence of any threat to the peace, breach of the peace, or act of aggression and shall make recommendations, or decide what measures shall be taken in accordance with Articles 41 and 42, to maintain or restore interstellar peace and security. =Article 40= In order to prevent an aggravation of the situation, the Action Committee may, before making the recommendations or deciding upon the measures provided for in Article 39, call upon the parties concerned to comply with such provisional measures as it deems necessary or desirable. Such provisional measures shall be without prejudice to the rights, claims, or position of the parties concerned. The Action Committee shall duly take account of failure to comply with such provisional measures. =Article 41= The Action Committee may decide what measures not involving the use of armed force are to be employed to give effect to its decisions, and it may call upon the Members of the Orion Arm Union to apply such measures. These may include complete or partial interruption of economic relations and of space, rail, sea, air, postal, telegraphic, radio, and other means of communication, and the severance of diplomatic relations. =Article 42= Should the Action Committee consider that measures provided for in Article 41 would be inadequate or have proved to be inadequate, it may take such action by air, sea, or land forces as may be necessary to maintain or restore interstellar peace and security. Such action may include demonstrations, blockade, and other operations by space, air, sea, or land forces of Members of the Orion Arm Union. =Article 43= #All Members of the Orion Arm Union, in order to contribute to the maintenance of interstellar peace and security, undertake to make available to the Action Committee, on its call and in accordance with a special agreement or agreements, armed forces, assistance, and facilities, including rights of passage, necessary for the purpose of maintaining interstellar peace and security. #Such agreement or agreements shall govern the numbers and types of forces, their degree of readiness and general location, and the nature of the facilities and assistance to be provided. #The agreement or agreements shall be negotiated as soon as possible on the initiative of the Action Committee. They shall be concluded between the Action Committee and Members or between the Action Committee and groups of Members and shall be subject to ratification by the signatory states in accordance with their respective constitutional processes. =Article 44= When the Action Committee has decided to use force it shall, before calling upon a Member not represented on it to provide armed forces in fulfilment of the obligations assumed under Article 43, invite that Member, if the Member so desires, to participate in the decisions of the Action Committee concerning the employment of contingents of that Member's armed forces. =Article 45= In order to enable the Orion Arm Union to take urgent military measures, Members shall hold immediately available national air-force contingents for combined interstellar enforcement action. The strength and degree of readiness of these contingents and plans for their combined action shall be determined within the limits laid down in the special agreement or agreements referred to in Article 43, by the Action Committee with the assistance of the Military Staff Committee. =Article 46= Plans for the application of armed force shall be made by the Action Committee with the assistance of the Military Staff Committee. =Article 47= #There shall be established a Military Staff Committee to advise and assist the Action Committee on all questions relating to the Action Committee's military requirements for the maintenance of interstellar peace and security, the employment and command of forces placed at its disposal, the regulation of armaments, and possible disarmament. #The Military Staff Committee shall consist of the Chiefs of Staff of the permanent members of the Action Committee or their representatives. Any Member of the Orion Arm Union not permanently represented on the Committee shall be invited by the Committee to be associated with it when the efficient discharge of the Committee's responsibilities requires the participation of that Member in its work. #The Military Staff Committee shall be responsible under the Action Committee for the strategic direction of any armed forces placed at the disposal of the Action Committee. Questions relating to the command of such forces shall be worked out subsequently. #The Military Staff Committee, with the authorization of the Action Committee and after consultation with appropriate regional agencies, may establish regional sub-committees. =Article 48= #The action required to carry out the decisions of the Action Committee for the maintenance of interstellar peace and security shall be taken by all the Members of the Orion Arm Union or by some of them, as the Action Committee may determine. #Such decisions shall be carried out by the Members of the Orion Arm Union directly and through their action in the appropriate interstellar agencies of which they are members. =Article 49= The Members of the Orion Arm Union shall join in affording mutual assistance in carrying out the measures decided upon by the Action Committee. =Article 50= If preventive or enforcement measures against any state are taken by the Action Committee, any other state, whether a Member of the Orion Arm Union or not, which finds itself confronted with special economic problems arising from the carrying out of those measures shall have the right to consult the Action Committee with regard to a solution of those problems. =Article 51= Nothing in the present Charter shall impair the inherent right of individual or collective self-defence if an armed attack occurs against a Member of the Orion Arm Union, until the Action Committee has taken measures necessary to maintain interstellar peace and security. Measures taken by Members in the exercise of this right of self-defence shall be immediately reported to the Action Committee and shall not in any way affect the authority and responsibility of the Action Committee under the present Charter to take at any time such action as it deems necessary in order to maintain or restore interstellar peace and security. Category:Logs